--Hang On
by xminaxx
Summary: GinRan Drabble With war, there are truly no victors, only those who end up defeated.


In war, there are no winners. There is a victor and then there is a defeated – however, victory comes at a cost. A cost of lives lost, money spent, energy and time wasted. There is an unmanageable cost for victory because how can you place a value on life, energy, time, resources? When a war is over and one side comes out victorious, is there a reason to celebrate, or should they merely be grateful that they survived for another day?

"—Hang on!"

The voice of the Fourth Division squad member was frantic. Their hands and arms were stained from the countless bodies they had rested beside. They didn't want to think of the odds. 30 percent chance he'd live, 50 percent chance they wouldn't make it, the likely-hood of their ability to heal that wound, or how much pain they would relieve to make the passing easier.

"—Please just hang on!"

The ground around her body was stained with blood. Not all of it hers, but enough of it was. Her breathing was ragged, her chest barely rising and falling but her hold on the young woman's hand was a death grip. She was fighting, but fighting for what? Half of her body was torn to spreads, blood stained the beautiful sun kissed skin that was beginning to fade to deathly pale. Blood, sweat, tears, and dirt covered her hands, cheeks, and chest. She was hardly the picture of beauty that she had always been made out to be. A beautiful warrior but now – simply a warrior – lying in a pool of blood and bodies.

"—Please hang on Matsumoto-fukutaichou. The wound has almost—"

A weak and breathless laugh passed over her lips, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips upwards as she gave a painful nod. She didn't have the energy to speak, to whisper her fears and regrets. She didn't have the voice to utter the words she knew were true – she was dying.

She had struggled through so many countless battles, those on the field and those in her personal, professional life. How many times had she walked the line, nearly teetering on death's door up till now? They would be proud, he had fought valiantly. She had defended her squad, she had pushed through the enemies' ranks, taken out members of their forces – never once stopping, never freezing, and never noticing the wounds she was dealt. She had pushed and pushed until her body was broken and the lines around her fallen back. She hadn't even known the battle was over until she had dropped to her knees from the blood loss.

"Matsumoto!"

His voice shook her from her dream world. It was beginning to darken, the world around her and his voice almost seemed to be distant – out of reach, but she sensed him beside her.

"—T-taichou."

Her voice broke as she struggled to maintain the blood in her throat from spilling over her cracked and pale lips. She smiled a weak, broken smile as he took her hand from the third seat who had sat by her side.

"—Rangiku."

He never used her name, never. She could see the pain in his eyes, the blood on his cheeks, the bandages that covered his form. He had been injured – but he was seemingly unhurt. His concern it seemed now was for the woman lying in front of him.

"—Hang on. They'll heal you and then—"

"_Ran-chan."_

It was a delusion, it had to be – she hadn't heard his voice in years. Why now? She blinked back the tears that were stringing her eyes as she caught sight just ahead of her – of his form. She nearly choked on the tears and the blood.

-Gin.

"—Just hang on Matsumoto…"

"No." Her voice was strong but broken.

"No?" The question hung on the lips of all those around her. The face her taichou pulled horrified her. He seemed so broken, scared even?

"—Save…your energy for someone who has a chance."

Her words were even more labored then, as her chest barely rose and fell. Sharp, painful pants came from her lips as she turned her attention away from them again, looking ahead. He was still there, still grinning. His hand was outstretched, smiling, coaxing her to come.

"—_Come on Ran-chan." _

"It's okay."

She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gave her taichou's hand a hard squeeze. She had so much to say but knew her body would not hold much longer. She knew she was on death's door and her angel was before her.

"—Gin is here. I'm going to be okay."

A sob broke her chest as she coughed, long and hard, blood staining her lips that were quickly wiped away by her taichou's hand. He wouldn't allow her to go out like this, not in a state like this. His fingers tightened around her hand once more and he brushed a few locks of hair of her eyes.

"…He better take care of you Matsumoto."

Emotion hung heavy from his words as their grips tightened on one another for another moment as they clung to each other. Clung to the bond they had shared for so long, clung to the Tenth, the division they had raised, simply clung to the friendship. Yet, they knew it was time to let go.

"_Ran-chan."_

"_Gin."_

The pain was gone. Her grip slowly lessened on her taichou's hand as his tightened, begging, willing her to come back to him. The company had crowded around them had never seen their taichou's form slump as a scream ripped from his chest. The light in her eyes was gone and slowly the Fourth division member lowered her lids. Her porcelain skin shimmered in the pale ray of light that shined down on the scene.

"—_Gin you came. I guess I kept you waiting long enough."_

"_It's okay now, Ran-chan, you're here."_


End file.
